Wish You Were Here
by StandByEzria
Summary: Aria is currently attending college in NYC whilst Ezra is still teaching at Rosewood. Despite this fact, and the distance between them; both Ezra and Aria have decided to stay with each other. One night when Aria is feeling nothing but alone she calls Ezra, what happens next she never expected... One-shot.


Wish You Were Here.

Aria is currently studying at NYU, while Ezra is preoccupied in Rosewood with numerous facility meetings and essays to grade. In saying this, and despite the long distance, both Aria and Ezra have managed to make it work.

Aria had been struggling during a hectic week of her second semester; the only thing on her mind was how long it had been since the she'd last felt the warmth of her boyfriend's arms, and how much she missed him.

Currently laying alone in her dorm room she glances to the clocked, sighing softly as she realized how late it was. It was obvious her roommate Ashley wasn't returning from her boyfriends room tonight, so once again Aria would be left alone to her own thoughts. It was nights like this that she missed life back at Rosewood, she was only ever five minutes away from Ezra so this new distance between them was killing her. Twisting above the covers her hues caught sight of her phone, Maybe she'd catch him; maybe he had papers to grade or was sitting up questioning calling her too? Aria wasn't sure, but was going to find out.

She flopped down onto the bed and took her phone up in one hand, hitting one on the speed dial.

After three rings she finally heard the voice she had been longing to hear.

"Aria...? Is everything okay? It's one in the morning" Ezra's voice was groggy, a clear sign he had been sleeping.

"I'm sorry.." Aria whispered out in a reply, feeling awful from waking him from his sleep.

How idiotic was she? She should have known he'd be wrecked and wouldn't have the energy to talk to her; she should have left it till morning.

"Don't be sorry, Pookie. You've called me for a reason, and I'm more than happy to lay here and speak with you" He teased, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"Besides, now I can cling onto your pillow and pretend that you're really here with me"

"Are you really cuddling the pillow? " Aria's tone is one of surprise as she speaks, covering her mouth after a moment, in desperate need to hide the giggling the thought has caused.

"No..." Ezra replies sulky, Aria hearing rustling from Ezra's side of the phone. She continues to giggle.

"Fine, I am. There's nothing wrong with that" Ezra admits, Aria knowing that there's an irresistible pout on his face as he speaks those words.

"I know baby, I'm currently lying in bed just wearing your Hollis T-shirt. It smells like you"

"Just my shirt, nothing else?" Ezra questioned, raising a amused brow on the outside of the line.

"Yes, just your shirt. Don't get carried away with your thoughts, I'm not there to help you live them out..."

Aria frowns as those words flow from her lips, in that moment wanting nothing more than for Ezra to just burst through her door and nuzzle her to sleep.

"I really wish you were here Ezra, I miss you" Aria whispered, twisting in the bed as she turned to face the wall, tears pooling into her eyes.

"Aria, please don't cry. I wish I was there; I'd kiss each of your tears away and keep you safe in my arms" Ezra felt awful, he wasn't there for her when he needed to be.

"We knew that with you moving to New York and I staying here would be difficult but we're going to make it work, just until I can get a suitable job in New York and have enough money for us to get a house of our own" Ezra would live up to this promise, he hated the distance between them; she wasn't the only one suffering from them being so far apart.

"I'll stop, and try getting some sleep. I'm sorry for waking you Ezra" Aria muttered as she tried to wipe the tears away with one hand, sulking into the pillow.

"I love you" Aria mumbled, smiling ever so softly from the words that came from Ezra's lips, she'd never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too, more than literature" They both smiled, saying their farewells to one another before finally hanging up the phone…

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~

Aria woke to a startling knock on her dorm door, groaning internally as she glanced towards the clock.

"_5:56am"_

She was hesitant to climb out of the bed at first, but curiosity got the better of her and she was soon creeping over to peep out the door.

Her eyes widened in shock as her eyes met with who was standing on the other side, her arms immediately flinging to wrap around his neck as she speaks.

"Ezra, you're here. You're _really_ here" She was overjoyed, ready to burst into tears.

"Baby, a four hour and forty-five minute drive can't keep me away from you. I needed to be here, with you. I needed to know you were okay" Ezra spoke gently, kissing the top of Aria's forehead before stepping into the room.

"And you're way better at cuddling than a pillow is" He teased, both Ezra and Aria happy to reunited with each other.

They didn't need to make love, or share passionate kisses, they were both perfectly happy just falling asleep in each other's arms.

**So this is a oneshot I've had for awhile but refused to post. I updated it and decided it was time to let it get out. If you read and like I'd love reviews, also if you'd like more oneshots or updates to the fanfictions I've already wrote let me know. Thanks for reading. xoxo**


End file.
